


Holiday Arc Part 4 - St. Patrick’s Day {drabble}

by Vega_Lume



Series: Holiday Arc [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo have guests staying over for the first and last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Arc Part 4 - St. Patrick’s Day {drabble}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShenLong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/gifts).



Disclaimer: I do not own the G-Boys they belong to some other very lucky people, I do however like to play with them and I do promise to put them back when I am done. Not for profit, just for fun.

Title: The Holiday Arc part 4 – St. Patrick’s Day (a drabble)  
Author: Vega-Lume

Note: You may need to read the Christmas story (part 1) to understand some of what is going on in this story.

Warnings for the entire Arc: Yaoi, OOC-nes, sap, humor, a smidge of angst and mention of citrus 

Beta: none

Pairings: 1+2x1 (or however you want to put it) 3x4x3

For Shenlong (Deb) 

Heero and Duo have guests staying over for the first and last time.

 

St. Patrick’s Day  
By Vel

“Fuck,” Duo growled as his clenching hands nearly ripped the cover off of his book. 

“Yes, I believe that is what they’re doing,” Heero replied absentmindedly as he turned a page in his own book and Duo gave him a ‘look’.

“We're going to have to burn that bed,” Duo said under his breath and tried to concentrate on his book again.

Heero hummed, whether he was agreeing or not, Duo didn’t know, as the other man seemed to be paying more attention to his book than his surroundings.

“Trowa!”

“Christ on crutches,” Duo growled tossing his book aside and burying his head under the pillow. “Don’t they ever stop?”

“They will Duo; it can’t be much longer now.” Heero soothed then turned back to his book, the orange light from the fireplace glinting off of his reading glasses.

Akuma lay in Bear’s dog bed, her tail swishing in agitation and even Bear seemed disturbed by the noises coming from the guest room and was doing her best to squeeze under Heero’s reading chair,  
but she was too large to fit all the way and lay with her head and forearms underneath and her rear sticking out.

“Three hours, Heero,” Duo complained as he rolled to his side, pillow still pressed to his ear, “They’ve been going at it for three hours. Haven’t they ever heard of alcohol induced erectile dysfunction?”

Heero, who had just taken a sip of his tea, snorted and coughed, pulling up his pajama top to mop up the tea leaking from his nose.

“What?” he asked around the tickled in his throat that was still making him cough, unsure he had heard what Duo had said.

“Trowa only had two drinks that I noticed, but Quatre had something like six glasses of that green beer at that party, how can he possibly get it up? I’m surprised he’s even still awake.”

Heero sighed setting his book aside then picked up the remote, handing it to his fiancé. “Let’s try watching something.”

“Does the volume go up that high?” Duo asked as he sat up and tucked the pillow behind himself again.

“Baka,” Heero said affectionately then leaned in for a kiss. 

Duo smiled as they broke the kiss then turned on the vid. He surfed for a bit but try as he might he just couldn’t ignore the moaning and thumping coming from the guest room.  
“We’re going to have to burn that bed,” Duo mumbled again, “Tomorrow,” he added.

“Yes and those sheets will have to go too,” Heero agreed.

“Send them home with them as a gift,” Duo suggested. “And no more guest room, this isn’t happening again.”

“Trowa!” Quatre sure was loud when he was drunk, even across the hall and through two closed doors.

“Okay,” Heero agreed. “Tomorrow we send them packing, with the sheets, and then we burn the bed and turn the room into an office for you.”

“Trowa, Trowa!”

“Yep, we’re definitely burning that bed,” Duo growled and Heero snickered.

Owari


End file.
